Shannaro?
by Eliatrope223
Summary: Sakura Haruno would do anything for family lie, deceived, manipulate, cheat, sin, betray, she even go as far as to stain her hands red, it didn't matter. Because once you where hers, you where hers to protect. And by god, if someone harms her family, may the devil have mercy and save you, because as soon as she has her hands on you, you'd be wishing for him. (SI-Sakura)
1. Chapter 1

**_Five years old_**

I stared at the small little girl in front of me as she stared back, dread clear in both of our apple green eyes. Every move I made she mirrored perfectly, it was abnormal but not completely somehow, and I knew deep inside of me something was questionable from the beginning. I ignored it like an idiot all because I was scared. Everything was bigger and taller for me, my skin color was tanner then before as I was much paler due to lack of sun in my life, a different language was being spoken too. Not English, or any other I know that's for sure, but I'm not completely sure what language everyone was speaking.

Additionally the people who I guess are suppose to be my mama and da, look different then their personality's are... I don't know its just _wrong_ their not my mama and da. The man is more childish and has more of a pinkish starfish hair with blue eyes instead of a wild fiery mane of my da's and emerald green eyes with a fiery attitude to match his look. The woman has blond hair with forest green eyes with a strict standpoint on how a little lady should act, not my mama who would be stern but loving me with every fiber of her being with her thick raven tresses and ocean blue eyes. No matter how much I ask they never tell me their given names, they just keep telling me that there mama and da but their _not.  
_  
Heaving a great sigh I ran my small hand through my short pink hair desperately, trying to ignore the harsh stinging in my eyes, plopping down on the hard wood floor of my room I stared at my ugly door filled with what looks like tiny little demons coming for my soul. I don't know which would be any better, tiny little demons coming for my soul or being stuck in a child's body...I think I would prefer tiny little demons in stead of this. Flopping my body on the ground I contemplated on who I may have pissed off too much to get me in this situation in the first place, when nothing came to mind I rolled sideways and eyeballed my hideous pink room filled with frustration and gloom.

Picking myself up I shoved my emotions into a locked room in the deepest pits of my mind, like they say out of sight out of mind. Letting out another sigh I muttered a faint ' _troublesome'_ and walked towards my kiddie desk, that was sadly not spared from the color pink, and pulled out my wooden chair whilst plopping my tush in it. Putting my fingers on the top drawer I pulled the drawer towards me.  
As my eyes spotted a few new notebooks placed neatly into the small storage area I felt slightly relived that not everything in this strange world was completely different then mine. Picking up a black notebook with red splatters on it, that honestly looked like somebody died near it, and placed it on my desk as I grabbed a pencil from my pencil cup. I began to write down everything I remembered from my world and compered it to this one, taking serious caution and writing in Russian, German, and French.

* * *

 _ **Six years old**_

* * *

So..It turns out I am kinda screwed, like undoubtedly pissed some sort of god off screwed, because I'm in the Naruto world? Universe, maybe? I dunno know what the correct terminology is but I'm here and I'm so screwed. Like how badly did I piss someone off seeing that I am in no way a hardcore fan or special in any way so that god would look at me and say " _yes her she is the one to save them all."_ None of this honestly makes sense, why me? Why not somebody else that could oh I don't know DO SOMETHING!

Taking in deep breaths I tightly gripped my black oversized long sleeve shirt in an attempt to stop the nauseated feeling filling up my stomach. Slowly sliding down the bathroom wall of the two story house I live in, I rested my head on the wall behind me turning a blind eye to my shaking body. Slightly touching my throat I furrowed my eyebrows at the feeling of tightness surrounding it, murmuring about how done I was with this, I shakingly picked myself up. Taking slow and steady steps towards the bathtub my ears could faintly hear the woman talking to the man, finding no interest in what they were doing I focused back to my task at hand and slowly eased myself in the tub. Relaxing as much as I could I closed my eyes briefly and promptly started to shove my anxiety into a box and then dropping it into a deep pit in my mind. As the darkness slowly started to ease its way into my vision there was an unexpected knocking on my bathroom door startlingly me out of my sleepy daze. Staring at the door with an inquisitive look I placed my chin on the top of the bathtub side making no move to answer the door.

There was a few more knocking sounds before a concerned male voice started to talk,"Sakura, sweetie is everything okay? Your dinner is getting cold, did something happen?"

Pulling myself out of the tub I briskly began to rub my face out of habit whilst making my way towards the lock door, putting a content smile on my face I unlocked the door and gazed at the mans face.

"Hmm I'm fine," I said, giving him a closed eyed smile "I'm sorry I took so long."

Feeling his rough hands running through my short hair lovingly, I felt my heart clench in pain at the familiar action before shoving that too in a box. Grabbing his free hand I began to pulled him towards the dining room rambling about how cool grandpa was for being a ninja of the leaf, and the food was tasty all the while I ignored the guilt of doing so.

* * *

 _ **Seven years old**_

* * *

I'm Sakura Haruno, but am I really though? I'm not a shy fan-girl that could eventually become a smart confident woman that can punch holes through mountains. I'm just me, someone who has a hard time showing what they feel, someone who is paranoid beyond belief, that would grab as many college courses as she could handle. Whether she passed or failed didn't matter because in the end she learned something new; _A lot of the things I learned stuck in the end though.  
_  
I may act like Sakura sometimes and started to address the woman as mother and the man as father, but I'm still no different from the past me? I mean I'm still socially awkward _,_ apathetic, and straightforward to name somethings, I merely just hide it under a mask. _'Cunning just like a snake my mama would say with a soft proud smile. An enigma my pa would declared with a wide grin whilst bumping shoulders with his wife.'  
_  
Letting out a soft chuckle at the thought of the amusing antics my pa would pull, I gently rubbed the area where my heart was at the numbed pain I felt at the thought of my parents. Pushing back tears I quietly put on a pair of biker shorts and a tank top, stopping I stared at my reflection in the mirror with skepticalness shining out of my eyes. I can never be The Originally Sakura Haruno nor will I ever be, but I can be me, after all a name does not define the person.

Pulling my thoughts away from the somberness of it all, I quickly put my black oversize long sleeve shirt on over my tank-top and made my way out of my room towards the kitchen. Nearing the kitchen I stood by the doorway and stared at my mother and father chatting away contented with the way their life was, at that thought something inside me twisted unpleasantly at the scene. Pushing those thoughts away I leisurely made my way into the kitchen, and made myself at home in an empty chair.

* * *

 ** _Eight years old_**

Feeling the suns rays' on my closed eyelids making them a bright red I let out a forlorn groan at the absurd thought of getting out of bed. Huffing I turned around and faced the wall pulling up the blanket as I went. Closing my blurry eyes I slowly waited for sandman to drift me back to sleep for a few more minutes, my gaze now black, I silently waited for some more lovely sleep but nothing came. Waiting still for few more minutes for sleep to come, I listened to the birds chirping outside my window, I impatiently cracked one eye open and stared at my cream wall when nothing happened. Frowning I rolled on my back and attempted to figure out why sleep wasn't coming, was there something I had to do today? No, mother and father hadn't planed for us to go any where today and there's no holiday. Double checking the calendar on my wall I nodded to myself seeing that I was right and went back to my thinking, A book maybe?, but I wasn't reading anything before going to bed so that couldn't be it. Humming to myself I bit my lip in thought, was there something I had planed for myself? I think, so? Wasn't I going to ask mother for a book on herbal healing, psychology, and some new fairy tales? Feeling something click in my head I knew I was right.

Groaning I attempted to burrow myself deeper into my bed, no desire to leave the comfortable nest of it. Swallowing some built up spit, I cringed at how dry my throat felt. Like drinking a glass of sand and washing that out with some lemon juice. Smacking my dry lips I sighed and lifted myself upwards and slowly but surly made my way towards my black dresser. As I reached it I notice how my body just felt _wrong._ Confused I could tell it was nothing like how I felt realizing who I was, but more off-putting. As my body put it self in autopilot my mind was determinedly sifting though all the information drifting in my unorganized mind trying to find what I felt was.

Snapping out of my daze I stared at myself in the mirror, a twisted sense of humor was bouncing around inside me at the semi familiar scene before me. A mini-sized child displaying a deadpanned face, wearing a black oversized sweater and baggy sweat shorts; engulfing her form making her seem even younger then she was. Shaking my head ridding myself of my musings I placed my hand on my stomach, deciding to head to the kitchen to eat something not liking how my stomach felt like a cave-in.

Entering the kitchen I was aware of the befuddlement swirling around inside me as I spotted my grandfather sitting in one of the spare chairs we had for guests, instantly on guard I tried to think of any special occasions that would bring grandfather here. As my brain came up with no reason as to way he would be here my eyes subtlety began to observe my surroundings hoping something would clue me in. Glancing at grandfather more carefully my brain reeled at his smug grin, making a particularly gruesome scar stretch wider, and froze when contented shimmering brown eyes stared straight at me.

The feeling I felt earlier came back at full force making me weak in the knees and experiencing a sudden wave of nausea. I wanted to nothing more then to run like an alien was chasing me with a bloody knife that wanted my kidney. My brain abruptly pushed my current thoughts away and rammed it with the word forbidding, screaming this is what I felt and I should screw it and flee.

Hastily agreeing I tensed my leg muscles preparing to run towards my rooms' bathroom and never leave, when my grandfathers eyes sharpen with warning but his grin never falling from his face. Seeing that and knowing that if I left now there would be hell to pay, I stilled decided running would be a better option, bolting I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs before my grandfather suddenly appeared before me.

"Now, Cherry-tan where do you think you are going?"An amused guttural voice asked.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, I replied,"Oh, you know places grandfather. Although you might want to run along, mother and father didn't look to pleased."

Grandfather let out an amused snort whilst positioning his elbow on my head,"I don't think so Cherry-tan."

Before I could reason with him my world unexpectedly began to distort around me causing my already sick stomach to lurch up to my throat and out my mouth. Landing on my knees I began to dry heave, all the while I frantically tried to push away the nausea before I actually puked, vaguely noticing a calloused hand rubbing circle's on my back and a heated argument above me I took in a deep breath.

Exhaling and Inhaling is what I did for a while to abide the nauseated feeling clouding my stomach, as a couple of minutes passed by I aware of the receding sick feeling. Pulling my eyes away from the tile floor I moved my gaze to the arguing people above me, watching as they threw heated sentences back and forth I tuned into their argument.

"I told you Father-" Mother started to yell waving her hand about.

"Oh don't give me that bullshi-" Grandfather rebuked as he continued to rub my back.

"There is a child here grandfathe-" Father exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air when they ignored him.

"And I told you! Shes going to-" Grandfather added, tsking in annoyance when his daughter bulldozed over him.

"NO SHE WON'T!" Mothers shrilly voice declared, her face red.

"Yes she will! She told me tha-" Grandfather countered, a frown on his face.

"SHE WON'T I DON'T CARE! Kizashi tell him!" Mother fumed, turning to face her husband.

"Dear, please don't brin-" Father tried to appeased, before mother turn backed to face her father.

Perplexed on why they would be arguing about me of all things I tilted my head and decided to moved my body into a sitting position, the arguing instantaneously vaporized into the air as soon as I moved. Feeling awkward I pressed my lips together before opening my mouth.

"Sooo whats up?" I asked leaning back on my hands.

Father moved closer to relaxed form and hastened to say something before mother proceeded to make her way towards me, with a strained smile in place. Moving behind me she firmly placed my body on her lap and began to stroke my hair lovingly, father scooted next to me to and placed his hand in mine. Grandfather stood there staring at us with an emotionless face, taken aback at the weird actions of the people surrounding me, I began to wiggle out of mothers hold.

Managing to get out of her hold I hopped in place trying to gain back my blanch before I interrogating them on why they were arguing and their weird actions.

"Can you tell me whats going on?" I questioned, dusting myself off. Worried when no one answered I continued my sentence,"Did I do something?"

Silence continued to ring about the air, suffocating my airways, feeling my anxiety spike to unmanageable levels my brain frantically searched my head for answers. My body froze with terror, they couldn't know could they?, Did I do anything to give myself away? The terror must of show on my face for Mother was looking pityingly at me along with father. Grandfather steadily stood there but with a shimmer of doubt in his eyes.

Panicking I did the first thing that came to mind, placing a smile on my face, bottling up my emotions, and innocently asking "What?" Mother and father bewilderingly blinked at me causing something inside me to snap, but I made sure that didn't show tucking it away with the rest of my feelings. Grandfather eyes suddenly filled with resolve as he stepped froward.

"You did nothin wrong Cherry-tan," He began, placing his hand on my head,"Your parents and I just had a disagreement."

"Really?" I mockingly asked. Seeing my mother affronted with my tone I hasten to correct it when grandfather interrupted me, patting me on my head.

"Really," He teased back, crouching down to my height he looked me in the eye."But in all seriousness Cherry-tan, we were talking about your education." He revealed, making sure I was listening.

I felt the tenseness and worry lift up off my shoulder hearing his words _'So they didn't find out_. _'_ I felt so relived they don't know, _'I'm safe.'_ Although the thought of school wasn't too pleasant, I love school I really do, its the people I don't like. Mean, rude, and demanding. Especially the little ones, the little hellions, which I would have to learn with, oh joy.

"That doesn't mean you have-ta argue about it." I chided, waving my finger at him like one would do to a misbehaving child.

Throwing his head back he let out guffaws,"HAHAHAHA! Oh god kid you crack me up! I can't breath!"

I felt myself smile at his words,"Don't worry. It's treatable. Being old, though, nothing we can do about that."

Hearing mothers shriek of outrage I turned my head to look at her, her face started to look purple replacing the red from earlier. Father eyes betrayed his outer emotion of displeasure of my words, shining with humor. As grandfather guffaws died down he stood back up and stared at me, feeling his stare I turned back to look at him. Not knowing what grandfather wanted me to do I stared back.

"Sakura," Grandfather began.

Blinking back the shock, I felt myself tilt my head inquisitively, grandfather never uses my given name.

"They didn't like how I signed you up for the ninja academy." he explained, observing me.

My thoughts came to an abrupt stop along with my body, my breath was knocked out of me in shock, it felt like someone punched my abdomen and whacked my head with a cinder block. Before everything started to work again I was aware of how much dryer my throat had become.

"What?!" I asked, my voice an octave higher, setting my throat a flame.

Mother took this chance to come up to my side and placed her hand on my shoulder, I flinched at the sudden movement, running her other hand threw my hair, trying to flatten it.

"You don't have to, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy can pull you out if you wish." Mother assured.

"Your mothers right," Father voiced, coming up behind me, "Just say the word."

Glancing back at my parents, who seem over joyed at my shock, then to grandfather, who seem displeased. I pondered grandfathers word, ninja academy, why did he sign me up? I showed no real interest in fighting, I never left the house for that matter. What in the blazes was he thinking!, unless it was all the advanced books I read? Could that be it? I suppose so, some were meant for doctors others not. Contemplating the thought of joining the academy, I rubbed my neck. Grandfather did go though the trouble of signing me up, I should go even if I don't become a ninja, _'but he did it with out your permission'_ a voice whispered.

Yea but he's a busy man and he took time to sign me up but then again you have a point there, **_think of all the time he wasted to sign you up and your thinking of not going, what a brat_** another voice whispered.

Maybe, I guess? I dunno know. Maybe I should go? I mean the worse that would happen would be failing the graduation test and not becoming a ninja, not really the end of the world. Sighing I said the words that sealed my unknowing fate.

"I'll join. When you I start, _senpai_?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Year one, Month one, Day one**_

* * *

Opening my mouth for a yawn I idly listened to the Fire Shadow, aka the Hokage, but the sound of Fire Shadow is so much more neater, preach about the "Will of Fire" and "He hopes this generation is filled with it." Keeping my ears open for the Fire Shadow's words, I observed the parents and their kids around me, feeling my eyes sting I shifted foot from foot as I rubbed my tired eyes. Blinking back the sleepy tears I watched as the Fire Shadow finish his speech and the people around me began to move towards the academy door. As I entered the building I glanced at the board next to it to see what class I was in, memorizing where my class was, as to not forget, I leisurely made my way towards my class room.

Spotting a empty seat in the back of the classroom I made my way to the seat, avoiding the kids around me. Sitting down I stared at the kids surrounding me, no emotion showing on my face, watching as the more rowdy ones rough housed with one another while others either cheered them on or ignored them.

Removing my gaze from them I felt my eyes wandered as I got lost in my thoughts, _'Hmm being a Ninja isn't nor would be my first career choice... not to mention I would really like to live past thirty this time. Soo best case scenario is to fail my classes... or I could actually try my best and see what happens. I never did enjoy failing anything, but I really don't want to kill people and I know I could become a Medic-Nin and logically I wouldn't have to worry about killing anyone. The con though is that I would A) have to talk to people and B) probably heal prisoners of the Torture and Interrogation Unit... Again not something I want to do. But over all the best choice so far. Stupid voices in my head making me feel guilty for no reason.'_ Letting out a puff of air I tried to think of a better plan to, you know, not became a Killer Ninja. Closing my eyes a let my mind wander once again, _'Think, think, think. What could I do to not became a mass murdering psycho?'_  
Feeling someone taking a seat next to me I felt inquisitiveness swell up inside me as my natural curiosity overcame my needless worrying, blinking out of my dwindling thoughts I turned to the person next to me. A small girl with short purplish hair was poking her fingers together and glancing at me through her peripheral vision.

"Hi!" I chirped, my eyes almost closed with a big fake smile on my face.

Watching her jump a little though the slits of my eyes I made sure my aura was all cheery and happy to put her at ease, tilting my head to the side I blew my pink hair out of my face before continuing on with my chatter.

"Aww is Purple-tan shy? Don't worry Sakura is a good girl! Sakura's so good she gets cookies for lunch! Cookies are so nummy in my tummy! Sakura's favorite cookies are peanut butter! Oh oops he-he, Sakura forgot to introduce herself Sakura's name is Sakura! Who are you Purple-tan?" I cheerily babbled, whilst bouncing in my sit.

"H-h-hi, Sa-sakura-chan m-my nam-name is Hin-hinata Hyūga I-I'm ve-very pl-pleased to me-meet yo-you." She stuttered, looking down at her hands.

"Sakura is very pleased to meet you too, Hinata-tan! Didga know that Hinata means Sunflower? Do you like flowers Hinata-tan? I love Forget me nots! Hey, hey, hey Sakura thinks you're extremely adorable" I announced, throwing my arm up in the air.

"Thank yo-you!" She squeaked, as she placed her hands on her face trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Rapidly nodding my head with a big smile I replied,"No problem Pretty-tan!"

Hearing the door slid open I glance to see who it was, a male with brown hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a dark forest green vest and black pants, and a scar on the bridge of his nose. Putting my focus back on Hinata I give her a bright grin before mouthing 'Talk later?', seeing her nod with a shy smile that graced her face I made my grin wider whist giving her a thumbs up.

"Hello and welcome to the Academy, my name I-" The man started, before a orange blur barreled into the room.

Seeing the teacher open his mouth, most likely to tell him off, I removed my gaze form their form and grabbed a empty notebook. Placing the notebook in front of me, I ignore the yelling of our teacher. Taking out a pencil I silently began to tap it against my notebook.

Aware of the teacher still yelling at the orange blur, I began to drift in my thoughts, _'I know if I stay a civilian there's noway I live past thirteenth, because of Orochimaru's men when they attack the village. I don't think the show mention any other deaths besides the third fire shadow daring the Chunin exams... But it was a kid show.'_ Biting my lower lip in worry, I let out a soft sigh. _'So Ninja it is then. Becoming a mass murdering psycho isn't something I want to do, but if it means I can live a little bit longer so be it.'  
_  
Snapping out of my thoughts I realized the teacher made the orange blur stand in front of the class, and finished his interrupted introduction. Placing my fist under my chin I closed my eyes, muttering a soft,"Troublesome."

* * *

 _ **Year one, Month two, Day**_ _**fourteen**_

* * *

During the first few weeks, the only thing we really learned is the Ninja Rules and The Glory of the Hidden Leaf. To be honest it felt like they were shoving them down our throats. Always repenting the something over and over,"A shinobi must always put the mission first." Or, "A shinobi must never show any weakness." And my, personal favorite, "A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions." With the Village its always how great it is, how the Land of Fire is one of the largest and most powerful countries, and the first country to adopt a ninja village.

The only benefit of hearing them preach, is getting a friendship with one Hinata Hyūga. A soft-spoken and polite girl, always addressing people with proper honourifics. A little annoying, but she makes it work for her... Then again the fact that I have to say my Last Name first is just plan annoying, too.  
Sighing, I idly listened to the teacher talk about the history of the leaf. Something I already learned from grandfather. He made sure, since I am civilian, that I had some sort of edge. So he put my okay-ish memory to use and made me read all the history he could get his hands on, which was surprisingly a lot, and unexpectedly he allowed me to read the most updated Bingo-book he had. From what I could remembered from my past life, my father's weird obsession with Naruto helped, the Bingo-book was only given to the more higher up ninja's; like jōnin and Anbu members. Those listed seemed to typically be dangerous ninja from rival villages, missing-nin, or potential security threats that are to be eliminated given the opportunity.

Leisurely moving my gaze from the outside world to the class room, my eyes rested upon the back of the popular Uchiha. I wasn't sure why but the females of my class, bar Hinata and me, was in love with him. Some would say he was emo, mean, and cool. With his aloofness towards anything nowadays that wasn't training or power.

But deep down I knew he was just a scared little boy that saw his family get killed a year ago by his big brother. Repeatedly, from what I could gather. From the one he looked up too, the one he wanted to become. I wanted to feel sorry for him. But I just couldn't. I didn't know him, I wasn't friends with him. He wasn't one of mine.

I swiftly moved my gaze from the boy, to the orange chaos. The steadily raising class-clown. With his grins and catchphrase, he's been pranking the teacher. Testing the waters, seeing how far he can go before someone snaps. But he's just a lonely soul, who wants attention, a friend, _family_. Wanting someone to love him, want somewhere to belong too. Answers to why the people of his Village beat him, call him a monster.

Nibbling on my lip I silently question the Third fire shadows judgement. Telling the Leaf Village, that the little blond sunshine was container of the monster that killed so many. Wasn't rational, even if the Forth fire shadow asked with his dying breath. That the little blond sunshine, was to thought of as a hero who saved the village. But humans fear the unknown, and a giant chakra monster is just that. The unknown. Even knowing that the Third fire shadow tried to outlaw any mention of the Nine-Tails, a vain effort to protect the little blond sunshine. Didn't help matters for him after all, what known is known and no matter how hard you try the damage never goes away.

"Sakura!" The teacher shouted, frowning at me.

Easily moving my gaze from the little blond shine, now intently staring at me from the teacher's shout. I place my hand under my chin and stared into the Teachers eyes.

"Hmm?" I hummed out, ignoring the childishness laughter around me.

"How did the First Shinobi World War end?" He questioned, silencing the laughing children.

"The conclusion of the First Shinobi World War, was ended with armistice, before a treaty was finally signed. In addition, virtually all countries were completely devastated in some manner by the time hostilities ended." I murmured, blinking when I heard Hinata squeak in surprise.

"Please speak up, Sakura." The teacher asked, patiently waiting for my response.

Feeling annoyed I loudly declared;"Dunno, Don't care."

"Sakura." The Teacher said in a disappointed tone before continuing his lecher, telling me I should care.

Rolling my eyes, I saw Hinata stare at me with surprise. Giving her a confused look I sat there watching as her face began to redden. Shrugging I turned around and stared out the window. Inhaling the fresh air around me I closed my eyes and started to meditate.

As recess came around, I heard the Teacher announce that we could eat. Opening my eyes I twisted around to face Hinata to give her a small smile, getting one in return.

"Well then shall we eat?" I asked, my voice sounding posh as I wiggled my eyebrows. Hearing Hinata giggle I felt myself smile, Uchiha and the blond sunshine wasn't the only one with issues. Hinata has her own set of problems, with her timid personality her father believes that Hinata is not suited for the role of heiress, as she struggled under his gruesome training regime. I snorted at my thoughts, Hinata would some day be feared even with her timidness, her father was just to blind to see that Hinata just needs to go at her own pace and not some war veterans.

Seeing Hinata nod with a shy smile I watched as she got her bento box from underneath her seat. Coping Hinata's previous movement I grabbed my own before asking her a question.

"So why did you squeak in surprise, anyway?" I began as I opened my lunch box, frowning I stared at my veggie filled box before continuing my question."Was it because I kinda back talked our teacher?" I wondered out loud to her, picking my chopsticks up.

I felt Hinata shake her head, turning down my suggestion. Humming I looked at my food in thought, could she had heard me when I had answered the Teacher? Perhaps. Curious of her response I asked.

"Ye-yes um I hea-heard you ans-answer Iruka-sen-sensei ques-question." She murmured, picking at her food."I-I was ju-just shocked I gue-guess?" She finished of with a question.

I stared at her before releasing a chuckled,"My you're too cute, Pretty-tan!"

An easy silence fell over us as we started to eat our lunch, that something I immensely enjoyed about my friendship with the shy heiress. Nothing was uncomfortable or awkward when ever one of us stop talking, just an effortless silence.

When lunch time was over, me and Hinata picked up our mess before I suddenly stopped what I was going as my brain short circuited.

"Wha-what our Teacher has a name!" I silently shouted, my eyes wide with surprise. Hearing sunflower giggle beside me, I turn my head to her her."He-hey! Wait, Sunflower! Did you know?!"

"Um-umm.. I heard Iruka-sen-sensei introduce himself o-on the first d-day of sch-school." The purplett answered, a sweet smile on her pale cheeks.

Blinking at my sunflower, I hung my head down with a depressed sigh."I've been calling him Teacher this whole time..." I admitted to Hinata.

"O-oh really?!" She mumble baffled, shifting a little she begin to pat my back softly."I'm su-sure that Iruka-sen-sensei doesn't mi-mind, Kura-chan."

I nodded my head pitifully and dug my head into my arms. Waiting for class to commence so I could go home and sleep, I paused before I turned my head slightly and give sunflower a thankful smile as she eased some of my worries. I felt warmth bubble within me as she give me one of her rare sweet smiles and softly muttered,"I'm gl-glad I could he-help, Kura-chan."

The Teacher, I guess Iruka-sensei now, came back braking Hinata and I sweet moment and once again started class. Pouting a little I moved my head forward so I could see Iruka-sensei as he talked about the Shinobi Wars. My conscious teetered on the edge of sandman domain as the Hours passed, blurring together as he continued to talk. Knowing if my parents found out I was sleeping in class that they would hound my ass, and spout off about how I should of stayed away from my grandfather, should of gone to the civilian school and stuff like that. I decided I would quietly talk to the sweet sunflower.

"This is soo boring!" I muttered, my voice sounding muffled as I buried my head farther into my arms, trying not to think about my parents.

"Are y-you o-ok, Kura-chan?" Hinata quite voice asked, as she glanced at me then our teacher. Turning my head slightly so I could see my sunflower, I replied with,"Yea I'm fine, it's just... I've already learned this."

The sweet sunflower gave me a stunned glance, "Really, Kura-chan?"

I nodded my head proudly,"Yup, I sure have. Grandfather wanted me to have an edge against the clan kids."

"O-oh... " Hinata sighed as she poked her forefingers together, "Um-umm c-could you help m-me th-then?"

I felt a rush of affection for the shy heiress, she was so... Kind. Something people think is a weakness and while it could be one, it can also be your greatest ally.

"Course, Hinata!" I said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Year one, Month two, Day**_ _**twenty-one**_

* * *

The academy was still boring, but they at least lightened up with shoving their views and opinions down our throats. With school comes waking up in the early morning; at dawn when the sun finally emerges into the previous inky sky. Now in the past I awoke rather early but grandfather decided that zero eight hundred hours wasn't early enough and began to wake me up at zero five hundred hours, since school doesn't start till ten hundred hours I was lift with a lot time before then.

With a lot of time before the academy I started to do yoga in the morning, something I did in my old life to be more flexible, with a little bit of trouble. Since is body never stretched much I wasn't very flexible, pissing me off. That was the one of the things I could count on back then, it was something I had worked hard for and with it gone something was just... wrong. It made me remember that I wasn't on earth, my earth that is, the one with out chakra enhanced ninjas, making the small ping of hurt in my heart worsen a bit more.

When ever that happened I began doing something to distracted my mind, not wishing to yearn for what I loss. I mostly read textbooks about the chakra pathways and chakra itself, deciding that chakra knowledge would help if I ever damage something inside my body, all ready knowing most about the civilian way. Or I would gather herbs when ever I have free time, testing and experimenting with them. Knowing that it could help me in the future one day, whether I'm a ninja or a civilian.

But with my time at the academy, my relationship with my parents have soured but then one with Hinata bloomed even more. My parents wanted to to be safe, wanted me to have a normal life were all I needed to worry about was my love life and not if this would be the last day I would be alive. It probably didn't help matters that I kept comparing them to my real parents, the ones that loved me for me, never pushing me to be something else. I really don't give a dame if I'm making shit worse with them, they weren't mine and they never be mine. My mother kept pushing and pushing me to be a proper lady, saying I'll never get I husband if I have muscle on me. My father didn't even stop his wife from basely telling their daughter that she ugly, just leaving the room if his wife starts to yell and whine. And on some days when things aren't the best, when I've been compared to other little girls that wear dresses, when I've been put down, I just... stop for a second. Shove any and all negative emotions to the deepest and darkest pits of my mind, lock them away and continue forward with life like nothing is wrong. Because I know if I dwell on my negative emotions, I'll snap.

On some-days I train or just hang with Hinata as late as I can and when she has to go home I stay out, gazing at the stars just so I don't home to deal with my parents. Tired of what they want me to be.

Realizing what time it was I quickly glanced out the window before looking at my alarm clock. Hopping out of bed I sluggishly made my way towards my dresser and pick out my usual; a pair of biker shorts and a tank top, and a black oversize long sleeve shirt on over it. Putting it on I turn to the window and opened it up before hopping out of it, hopefully avoiding my parents while doing so.

Leading with a soft thump on the dirt, kicking up some of it doing so, I began to sprint to training grounds 27 to meet up with my sunflower. Thinking about Hinata made this proud feeling aroused within my normally cold heart and when she asked me to help with her study's I also invited her to train with me in the really early mornings to work on our physically training together. I remembered feeling happiness bubble in my gut when she agreed two week ago. And since then we've worked mostly on our speed, confidence, and stamina. So far, in my humble opinion, we have made a huge difference from were we had started.

Hinata can now talk comfortably around me and yeah she stills stutters when she's not with people she's knows, but I truly believe that she has made a huge progress with her stutter. She also can now run around training ground 27 comfortably, it's practically abandon so me and sunflower figured it was safe to use, which is amazing because the training grounds are enormous. Plus she barely gets out of breathe now when she's runs.

While I'm slowly getting better at running, it's still not as it was in my past but progress is progress, my stamina is super shitty. Unlike Hinata who can do ten laps around the training grounds, I can't even do two. But on the other hand I can now use real emotions instead of faking it. Like when I first met sunflower I used fake emotions and really didn't give a dame to what she thought, but she grew on me and now I wouldn't change it for the world.

I know I should feel guilty for what I did in the past, but it's just who I am. I was never truly accepted in the my past, everyone would eventually betray me, always saying it wasn't me but them and that I shouldn't be to torn up about it. But way wouldn't I be? I thought they were my friends and then they turn around, leaving me for someone more popular saying it wasn't me? In the end I figured it would be better to keep everyone at arms length and stopped trying to make friends. Always repeating in my mind that "Acquaintance are for sure backstabbers, Friends are potentially backstabbers, and Best Friends are less likely to be backstabbing" when meeting someone new, in this world and the other.  
Hearing Hinata softly greeting me in the real world I snapped out of my, slightly, depressing thoughts and greeted her loudly back.

"Pretty-tan! Gooood morning!" I chirped, holding out the o in good as I bounced towards her."How are you this fine misty morning?" I questioned as I came to a stop in front of her, lightly giggling I quickly twirled around her before asking another question."Are you ready to get this show on the road or what!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Year one, Month four, Day**_ **_four_**

* * *

I released a controlled breath through my mouth, eyes closed as I meditated. Trying to get a feel of the 'Chakra' around me, I attempted to stretch my senses across the front yard of the Academy as I awaited my parents to pick me up. With another controlled breath, my world went from a slightly noisy environment to being hazy and muted, only to go back to being noisy in seconds when I gasped in surprise.

Blinking, I lifted my hands to my face to examine them. Curling my fingers into a light fist, my mind swiftly started to go over any information I had on Chakra and Chakra control while simultaneously trying to figure out how I could do it faster. _'Was that what sensory-nin feel? I always thought it would be bright and painful not... not like the world suddenly shifted.'_ Wiggling my fingers in thought, I narrowed my eyes _'I guess practice is paying off, I'll have to work on that more to where I can just call it to me and not wait hours. Hmm... I wonder... could I? It makes sense to use it, maybe I can ask Grandpa? No, no, no that's a terrible idea. I'll just look around first and leave asking gramps later, if and only if it comes down to it though.'_ Humming a soft tone to myself I allowed my hands to fall to my side, done with practicing sensing Chakra for now, content with just waiting for Mother and Father.

But as hours and hours passed by with no sign of my guardians, my gut started to twist with anger; its almost already nineteen hundred hours and school ended _hours_ ago. I may not love them like I did with my original parents, no one could _ever_ replace them, but the thought that maybe the Canon Sakura Haruno had these people as parents made my blood boil. But I paused and my thoughts took the chance and begin to topple like dominoes.

It mocked be by showing it was the fact that maybe they didn't care because I wasn't her, I wasn't there _child_ , was way they were doing this. As quickly as It came I wanted to banished all thoughts about them doing this just to me because of that, but it was hard. I already knew that I wasn't her, that I was never going to be her; but it still hurt.

 _(I knew, I knew and I didn't need these people to tell me that I was and always will be wrong. IDIDN'TNEEDTHISIDIDN'TWANTTHISJUSTLEAVEMEALONE.)_

Clenching my fist I huffed and got up, dusting off my bum while doing so, and decided to make my way to the library. At least there I could numb by brain and read my troubles away. As I walked out the of the Academy courtyard my thoughts toppled some more and made me I wondered of the possibility that what if I was born without my previous memories? Would I still acted same? Or would I never have actually died and the Original Sakura there fore had never left? Would have her parents loved me like I was there daughter? The thoughts burned my chest with vengeance, making me want to shut down. But I puffed my chest out and determinedly pushed it back into the box it broke out of after my resolve to live outweighed my guilt; which ironically making me feel guiltier but at the same time I didn't care. I didn't need my guardians love to help me, I didn't need _them._ I sighed and looked at the sky above, letting my mind autopilot my feet to the library, as I tried to clam my thoughts.

Before I knew I reached the library, breathing in letting a small slip of a smile on my face and glided through the doors with a brief hello to the new librarian; that really looked like a shinobi but I was in a rush to reach the academy section that I really didn't may any mind to it, and started to brows the books opened to hopeful genins like me.

Finding nothing but _children's_ books I huffed and moved deeper into the aisle hoping that maybe the older books from the wars, when the academy was doing war curriculum, would still be nestled within. Running my hands along the spines of the books, my fingers stopped over a few seemingly good books.

 _Basic Genjutsu: How To dispel And Cast_ , _5 Things Important About Ninjutsu,_ _How To Train Your Body And Develop Stamina, The Basics Of Trap-setting, How_ _To handle Your Shinobi Weapons And Tools, Basic Chakra Use: What To Do And Not To Do,_ were just a few of the books that I read the cover of and found slightly interesting; but no books about Chakra sensing _itself_. Sighing I decided to momentarily put the matter on the side burner and focus on what I could learn now.

Running my hand through my hand roughly, I thought over what books I didn't need. My Grandfather already lectured me about what I shouldn't do with my chakra so _Basic Chakra Use: What To Do And Not To Do_ was pointless to read. And I personally find the more 'complex' ninjutsu that I'd seen from the show to be too flashy for my taste so _5 Things Important About Ninjutsu_ was also useless, besides a shinobi was supposed to be the embodiment of stealth so flashy nin-jutsu was just asking to be killed off. And I wasn't even aloud to have real weapons on my personnel yet so I'll save _How_ _To handle Your Shinobi Weapons And Tools_ for when I'm getting ready to graduate. Sighing dejectedly if not a little disgruntled, I slid out _Basic Genjutsu: How To dispel And Cast_ , _How To Train Your Body And Develop Stamina_ , and _The Basics Of Trap-setting_ , figuring that if I can't find what I wanted in the first place I'll settle for the second best; ignoring the little book worm inside me that was squealing in glee for books that I never had access to in my old world that _wasn't_ bogus.

Clutching the book to my chest I headed to my usual seat in front of the library, practically radiating happiness as I sat and picked up _Basic Genjutsu: How To dispel And Cast_ and started to read. My eyes were glued to the pages and my mind began to store any information that seemed even remotely useful.

One of the most important rule of doing genjutsu is always doing it with a fellow shinobi near by, thus allowing you to not accidentally kill yourself if and when the genjutsu is cast. Overall genjutsu is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra and while the effects of genjutsu may not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it, it still can be dangerous if used correctly. Although despite the usefulness of genjutsu most shinobis prefer tangible effects of ninjutsu or taijutsu.

There are however several options to combat against genjutsu, if one does not want to actually want to use genjutsu: disrupting your chakra flow, pain not caused by the genjutsu, and strong smells such as chili power.

Most genjutsu is performed visually, requiring the target make eye contact with the caster like the Sharingan's users but genjutsu can also be created when a shinobi controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. However this difficulty of level for performing the genjutsu in the first place presents a barrier to its use: requiring precise chakra control in order to manipulate the target's senses along with in advanced intelligence to make the illusion convincing to the victim.. This is frequently used to create false images and can trick the body into believing its has experienced physical pain; it can also be used to manipulate others, similar to brainwashing, by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. The most dangerous genjutsu's are the audible ones simply because the user can trap victims from long distances. Genjutsu is cast by introducing your chakra into the victims brain to alter the victims perception and put them in Illusion, simply by manipulating your chakra to enter your victim's body and stimulate certain parts of brain to produce the genjutsu; of course not everyone can do this.

Those under the influence of genjutsu will either appear to be unconscious or continue to move around under the pretense of the chosen genjutsu; the latter is very effective in battle as a genjutsu user can make themselves appear to be somewhere else and attack the victim from behind or change the environment to make the victim see a flat plain where there is a steep cliff.

Humming to myself I stared at the, almost gone, picture shown in the book and started to memorize it for future reference.

It seems simple enough in theory but I knew casting it was gonna be tough for sure. But I couldn't help but grin and bite my lip in excitement, this is gives me _hope_ that maybe, just maybe, I can live longer then thirteen. It opened so many doors for me. I could be a genjutsu master and master a few more shinobi arts that would go with it. Sighing in contentment as I absentmindedly ruffled through my pants pocket for something to use as I book marker, while my mind itself ran over the _possibility's_ that genjutsus opened up for me, I glanced out the library window and did a double take; snapping me out of my daze.

I dumbly stared at the darken streets as my mind grimaced at what my 'parents' would throw at me when I got home. Frowning with displeasure, I gently closing the book and placed placed it a top the others. Quickly using my mental clock to check the time, I sighed in relief. Its twenty-one hundred hours, so just...one hour had passed. My frown deepened into something childishness at my revelation.

Shaking my head softly to get rid of those thoughts, I picked up my books and headed towards the check out desk; wanting to continue to read, but knowing better then to stay any longer. As I passed by the front desk and headed towards the front door, absentmindedly waving to the new librarian, I heard a fake cough that made me stop in my tracks. Confused, I turned towards were the fake cough came from and saw the amused face of the librarian. Frowning my eyebrows I watched as he trailed his eyes to the pile of books in my hand before looking back up to me, tilting my head I followed the mans previous action and saw the books that I had grabbed. I stared at them for a few minutes before dragging my eyes back up, shifting in my spot I realized that _I_ _didn't check out the books_.

Embarrassed, I blushed and blurted out,"Oops! Sakura's sorry Mr. New Librarian!"

I watched as he raised an eyebrow at my speech pattern, making want blush harder, and shrugged,"Whatever kid, lets just get your books checked out."

Nodding I rushed over there and placed my books on the counter before stuffing my hands into my pants pocket to find my library card, grabbing it I looked back up to see his surprised face at my books. I softly huff, knowing it was the way that I presented my self that made it a shock that I wanted to check out shinobi books and not some children's book, before looking at him expectantly with my card in my hand.

Hearing him mutter a soft,"Right" He took my card and entered it in the 'checkout book' and started to grab my books before swiping and placing them back on the counter; taking only a few seconds.

As he placed the last book on the rest, along with my card, I swiftly snatched them to my chest and started to run towards the door. Shouting a fast,"I'M SORRY THANK YOU MR. SHINOBI!" Behind me. Not wanted to deal with any chance of him asking questions.

* * *

 _ **Year two, Month four, Day**_ **_ten_**

* * *

I let out a silent huff of laughter as I eyed sunshine's newest work of art; my book gently held in my hand, my finger marking my place. Looking back to the duo running around outside when I heard another angry shout from the teacher, I lightly shook my head with a tiny smile.

Amusement shown in my eyes as I watched Iruka-Sensei chase sunshine outside; my other hand holding up my head as my eyes continually followed them around. It had seems that the sunshine made a huge scene nowadays with his pranks and back talking, he made sure everyone noticed him no matter how much it made them dislike him more. Frowning at the thought I sighed and I decided to sneaking a quick peek at my sunflower, curious about what she thought of this; but I always was slightly curious on how canon Hinata took her crush being a prankster. Connecting my eyes with hers, my lips twitched up as Hinata squeaked in surprise and embarrassment before swiftly looking down; poking her fingers. God, she was so cute blushing.

Chuckling I gently shook my head amused and looked back towards the due, figuring sunflower would prefer not to be looked at while she watched sunshine. Hmm sunflower's and sunshine... little shining sunflowers.

Mindlessly my eyes trailed the duo as my thoughts drifted to Hinata's and Naruto's future relationship, my finger tapping my lip, a thoughtful frowned came upon my face.

I know my Pa mention that Naruto and Hinata had two kids in the newer Naruto, burrito I think, that he ranted and raved about never watching all because he 'shipped' Hinata with someone else; the romantic sap. Something I never really cared about before, but stilled listened to because I loved my Pa, simply believing that it was a waste of time to worry about anime characters and their relationships.

My lips twitched up fondly at the thought of anime shows, my pa loved them. He would drag me and ma, no matter what time it was, into a talk about the newest anime he watched or he would rant about his 'ship'... But something I remembered the most, though not a lot which sent a pang of agony to my heart, was that Pa would angrily talk about NaruHina a lot; something with his number one ship colliding with trash or something. He would go on and on how his sweet roll of sweetness should've had someone better to marry, that she overall deserved better. He said that since Naruto never care about her in the beginning, like she did, she should have someone that did. I softly chuckled at the realistic image it re-created for me, my Pa wildly waving his hands around as me and mama watched bemusedly from the couch.

Hearing an angry shout my thoughts shattered and fell downwards around me, snapping my head towards the noise I could feel my eyes sting; my throat tight and eyes unseeing. Holding back a sob when I realized that I wasn't back _home_ I dug my nails into my skin and bit my lips as I tried to distract my dark swirling thoughts into something _lighter,_ so I could shove it into the box once more; all while my heart cried out to _**forget**_ everything.

 _(Whywhywhywhy..I want them back GIVE ME BACK WHAT WAS_ _ **MINE**_ _!)  
_  
Digging my finger nail in further I suddenly felt a soft poke on my shoulder, dragging me out of my daze. Blinking I removed my head from the window and stared at Hinata, whom probably poked me. Staring at her over my shoulder, I waited for her to say something and just watched her when she didn't. After a few minutes passed by, I started to turn my head back to the window believing that I imagined it because I just wanted an out from my mind when I heard her whisper,"I'm here, i-if you need me...Kura-chan."

Surprised, I turned back around and gave her a shaky smile only to blink and look to my hand when I felt a gently but firm squeeze to it. Looking back up I could feel my thoughts dribbled down to a trickle as I stared into her determined gaze and suddenly I could the heavy anchor that I had felt upon my heart drifting away like it was never there to began with.

Giving her weary but genuine smile, I squeezed her hand back and fully turned to Hinata and ruffled her plum colored hair lovingly and laughed when I heard her release a surprise squeak and snapped her hand to the ground. _'Thank you..for making me feel better.'_ I thought, letting my hand fall out of hers and to my side as my soft laughter died out, _'Thank you so much little sunflower'_ Giving Hinata a fond look I closed my eyes and nodded my head reassuringly;"Mmk... My sunflower."

I turned back around to the window and breathed out deeply and inhaled slowly, allowing my now lightened dark filled thoughts to, hopefully, be put in the box in the back of my mind. Doing one more controlled exhale I moved my head back over my shoulder and gave my sunflower an another thankful smile before I turning my head around and faced the front of the classroom, my thoughts now calm and my heart lighter then ever, I pick my book up and began to read once more.

And through out the rest of the day my fond smile never left my face not even when my mother started to criticize me for being too boyish.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Year two, Month four, Day_** _**Sixteenth**_

* * *

I could tell that my eyebrows were twitching in irritation, who wouldn't with this wake up call? But I took in a deep breathe and I put on a fake smile as I addressed the person eating all my favorite honey. "Can I help you Grandfather dearest?" I asked lightly.

Grandfather chuckled, putting down the honey he gave me a subtle but smug smirk. Why would he even eat the honey with out anything else? How gross, he was just downing it like it was a shot of vodka or something. Good grief, this man confuses me. Super mature and smart one second, than suddenly he's like a child who got a cookie out of the cookie jar without being caught.

My smiled strained against my face before I got a hold of myself. _'This was not how I wanted to spend my morning'_ I thought, flickering my eyes out the window as I with held a sigh. My thoughts must of shown on my face because the next thing I knew I heard another chuckle from Grandfather.

"Cherry-tan so glad you could join me." He said, he's old war torn eyes slightly lighting up.

And with that suddenly without my consent my face had soften into something more genuine, because as of late Grandfather has seemed more... subdued whenever he could visit. Which in itself is worrisome, I know Grandfather is pretty high in the food chain, being a Jonin and all. But all that meant was something was happening or going to; whether it was personal or work related I had yet to find out.

And I felt like a child for thinking this, but the Old Man has been to busy to truly visit us. He stops by on some occasions to say a 'Hello' or 'How are you doing?' but not long enough so we can have one on one talks. His once every-other-day visits has turned into maybe-once-and-a-blue moon visit. And for awhile I had thought _'Maybe it's just a troubling mission from the third?'_ but the village was in peace, therefore no true reason for brutal interrogation, and Grandfather's age prevented him doing anything seduction like _'Would he even be bothered with something like that? Ew no, never mind. Abort the thought mind!'_ But I knew that he would never let something like a normal mission bother him before, so maybe it was something dangerous? Just the thought of that made my stomach clench with worry and because I knew how bad assuming was, past experience and all, I didn't want to do that. But I may have to, after all Grandfather has never let anything slip past his lips if he didn't want them too, which is not really surprising though. That however did not mean I wasn't determine to find out what was going on, after all he was one of mine. He was pack. So what on Earth is going on?

"Well then," I started, trying not get rid of my childish thoughts while I mentality sighed when my smile turned soft, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I felt a shiver go down my spin, along with all my pity and worry too, when his smirk turned slightly devious. My eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion and my gut curled in agony as Grandfather leaned forward, an eager look in his eyes. I shifted so my legs were ready to run away at a moment notice as my mind raced, _'God, what is this man thinking? What was I thinking? I suddenly regret everything now.'  
_  
"Since ya asked so nicely, I took sometime off ta spend with my favorite granddaughter. How about ya an' I take a run around the village? Maybe find ya some nice weights?" Grandfather crowed as he stood up and dusted off invisible dirt from his pants, making one of his side pouches clank as it moved.

Drawing my eyes away from the pouch I desperately clutched my stomach and let out a pitiful whine. While the thought of Grandfather spending some one on one time with me sounded wonderful, he even wanted to get me weights! Score one for living! But I couldn't help but wonder why did he have to say it so deviously? Was he going to train with me? Dumb question maybe, but it never hurt to cover all of my bases. Or maybe just train me while he watches from the sidelines? My body was already aching at the thought of any more work than what Hinata and I were already doing. But I knew this was going to be good for me, as it would help with my goal of living and all, but nobody said I wasn't going to be a drama queen about it.

"Now, now Cherry-tan. None of that. You need some more muscle on ya than what ya got, and besides lifting heavy books don't count Darlin'." The devil incarnate said, conforming my theory on him wanting to train with me but apparently not thinking of the well-being of his only grandchild, and hopped off the chair. Hearing him come closer my stomach lurched, my mind screamed and I wanted to turn tail and run so badly but I forced my body to stay were it was. Continuously thinking, _'Its going to be good for me.'  
_  
"No I don't think so." The devil hummed merrily, probably assuming I would run away at the thought of training before he quickly picking me up from the back of my usual shirt; like I was some sort of misbehaving cat. And started to make his way towards my caretakers door.

I squirmed as I tried to escape the devil's hold, I felt like a misbehaving child with the way I was being carried, but all he did was tighten his grip on my shirt and walked out the door. I briefly prayed to a merciful deity for my body's survival. Ignorant to the joyful but hopeful grin on my face.

* * *

 ** _Year two, Month four, Day_** **_twenty-three_**

* * *

My body ached something fierce as I limped through the busy streets of Konoha and with every bump and jostle from the people around me I let out a miserable groan. Grandfather had no mercy on me, he made me run the village four times a day for the last six days! My legs, my core, my everything hurts! Even when he wasn't there I still had to do it. One time I was super sore from over training with my Sunflower so I tried to be lazy and just skip it, tell him the next time that he visited that I did in fact do it. But he somehow found out, appeared out of nowhere, and hulled my ass out of my room. That day he made me run the village six times for punishment all while laughing behind me.

And I know that I should be please with the extra training that I'm going, even if my body is not, but my already precious free-time was all gone and replaced with more, harsher, training with Grandfather. All the books I had planed to read was now just going to sit there collecting dust until the weekend because now my weekdays were now filled with eating, sleeping, going to the academy, training with Hinata, and running around the village; but not in that order. But as I always did now a days, I pushed the child part of me to the backburner; besides I wanted this training I wasn't about to let that part of me ruin this.

Of course when mother found out that I was training, therefore taking away from family time, even more she was greatly displeased with Grandfather and I. Since she sat me down and started to list everything that I was doing wrong. Her complaining made my rational side wonder if what I was doing was the right thing for me, mental and physical heath and all, but whenever those thoughts start to creep their way into my mind; my want for survival always outweighs my heath and morals.

But what I will admit is that while the harsher training is taking a toll on my small body, the time that grandpa makes to spend time with me is quite nice. Childish and stupid of me I know, but he makes sure that I'm not slacking, like I'm sometimes prone to do, and he's actually there for me instead of just telling me what I need to do and move on to more important kids; something the most academy teachers do.

Yawning, I looked up towards the sky before letting out a strangled shout. The sun was way higher then I thought it was, which meant I was going to be let for Sunflower's and I training session. As I immediately started to go full speed towards our favorite training grounds my body cried out in dismay, but with a few mental waves of dismissal the burning pain slowly faded away.

Before I knew it the training grounds were in sight as well as a cute purple hazy figure doing warm-up katas' from the academy in the middle of them. A happy grin came over my face and before I could help it my mouth opened, "SUN-FLO-WER-CHAN!"

As I heard a startled 'Eep' come from Hinata, a cheerful laugh bubbled its way out of me and I started to run towards her.

"Ah! Kura-chan! Wait!" Hinata softly shouted, her hands waving back and forth as she stumbled backwards.

Ignoring her words I leaped towards her with my arms spread out, her wide eyes and tiny but terrified smile were the last thing I got to see before a blur of earthly tones mixed with blue covered my vision as Hinata and I tumbled backwards. As we rolled to a stop so did our breathy laughs.

"Goooood Morning Sunflower-chan! Sakura is sooo happy to see you" I chirped, looking done at her with a face breaking grin.

Hinata tentatively grinned back, her face looking a little out of place with the grin but still filled with joy,"Its nice t-to see you too, Kura-chan."

I couldn't help but laugh once more _'Hinata was just so precious when she's lit up with joy'_ I thought with a grin of my own once the laughter subsided, and before I could stop, I blurted out,"Sakura-chan loves her Sunflower~"  
We both awkwardly, in my opinion, looked at each other; waiting for either one of us to make the first move after my abrupt confession. When Hinata's eyes widen with realization.

Hinata's face flushed red quite swiftly when the words that had left my mouth finally dawned on her, stammering, "W-a-a-"

"Squeeze~" I chirped, pushing Hinata's cheeks together making her do a fish face as I started to internally panic. _'I really have no filter'_ I thought fleetingly, moving Hinata's cheeks round to stall for time to settle my flustered mind.

While I wasn't lying per say when I said I loved her, I noticed that on this world you tended to only tell that to your _lover_ or a really close family member. Sending a brief prayer to any deity willing to listen, that Hinata knew I was talking about as a really close friend; the thought came and went but suddenly I had a light bulb.

As Sunflower stared at me with confusion, clearly wonder what I was doing, I quickly opened my mouth to explain myself.

"Sunflower is like Sakura's most trusted and loved friend, so Sakura just had to tell you! We're gonna be like a super badass team!" I exclaimed while letting go of her cheeks. Backing up, I punched the air a few times with weird sound effects to show how badass we would be. Hoping she would take the bait and drop the previous subject.

Hinata giggled softly at my actions, her hands coming up to hide her still red face.

"Well then," Hinata started as she got up of the ground, brushing of the loose dirt, "We b-better start working then."

I enthusiastically nod my head and leaped up off the ground, childishly shouting, "WE EXTREMELY SHOULD!"

* * *

 ** _Year two, Month five, Day_** **_one_**

* * *

The damp, cool grass felt soothing on my slightly tender body. _'But'_ I mused with a smile _'I do ache a lot less then I did a few weeks ago. Thank god that the training is finally is paying off and for wonderful_ _herbs that can appease the pain in my body.'_ I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh, wiggling a little; feeling only dull twinges instead of the burning inferno that it once was.

As the wind blew and made the leaves rustle in the places, I took a deep breathe before sharply letting it out; tasting the nice spring air. _'I never want to move'_ I thought feeling the sun's morning rays on my body, but the itch to do something was bothering me greatly. I frowned _'Splendid, all this training is making me more active'_ and quietly grumbled to myself, where was my old lazy self? Where did my lackluster life gone? As I got ready to let out another complaint, I gradually trailed off. _'Where_ ** _was_** _my lackluster life? I never wanted to give it up, I just wanted to train to live. But now that I'm actually thinking about it, I can't remember a time where I stayed in bed past four...'_ Now unnerved I thought about this past year alone _'The training in the academy is picking up so that meant we were doing more hands on practice but while I still kept myself at the bottom though Hinata was at the top in kunoichi class, which meant that Hinata and I were training ourselves even harder than ever before. Grandfather even took time out of what he was doing to actually train me, no matter how much I wanted it, the whole thing was weird and painful. He made sure to drill the importance of sneaking, information gathering, and how to act like you don't know anything. He is even made me memorize a whole bunch of hand movements without telling what it was or what it was for; it did however, heavily remined me of sign language from before.'_

Suddenly my stomach gave a lurch like I was on a boat in a violent storm and all I wanted to do was puke, my palms started sweating as I breathed heavily. Information gathering, all the re-dos till I had it perfect and memorized, the clueless act, _the_ damn hand movements; he was preparing me for something dangerous.

With a rough jerk my upper body flew upwards while my hand went to my mouth an a useless attempt to not puke, my eyes prickled with unshed tears as my body started to shake with goosebumps trailing along my exposed legs.

God, was he in enough danger that he needed someone as a type of backup? But if that was the case wouldn't I have been given a gift that could hold information or something of the sort? No, no that would be to obvious? Besides the only thing Grandfather has given me was weights and they can't hold papers. Why would he even pick me? I was a no-named wannabe, nothing to my name! Maybe I'm overcomplicating things? Just jumping to stupid conclusions because I could remember another life.

Biting my lips I took a forceful lung of air before releasing it, I bent my head into my knees as continued to breathe. _'Alright, I need to calm down and think about this logically.'_ I thought, biting my lips even harder. Grandfather has no reason to use me as a backup, he's probably just genuinely training his only granddaughter. I'm most likely freaking out because you'd usually do checkers or listen to 'Back in my day' story's instead of doing harsh training that would normal kill a human with your Grandparents. Besides wouldn't Grandfather have given me his special jutu's or something, like in the movies? Not just teach me something you would need to know as a shinobi?

Nodding my head lightly I removed my head from my knees, feeling much better. But now the itch to do something was worse, but I suppose I'm still worked up about my previous thoughts even if I actually thought it out. Sighing I decided to try to ignore the itch as best as I could and lay down to try to get some rest, mother was right in one regard; training to much could hurt me more the help me.

As I closed my eyes and tried to relaxed, a little voice piped up and taunted _**But what if your wrong**_ making me tense up all over again. _'What do you mean!?'_ I wanted to scream this out loud but I didn't need to look crazy as well as feel it. There was a short silence before the voice simply tittered and left me to myself. Frustrated I turned over and attempted to relaxed like I planed but I just kept hearing that sentence over and over again; making me want to scream.

With a muffled growl I forced myself up and out of the slightly remote hidden spot of the park and into the bustling streets of Konoha, knowing that I won't be able to nap but still refusing to train my already sore body even more.


End file.
